warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Fraud
}} Prologue Three cats slowly padded around an area of land where fish-like scent was everywhere. "WindClan cannot do this!" The smallest, a pure white she-cat exclaimed. "Sadly they have, Palefur, and we are too weak to do anything," the second cat, a elderly brown tabby she-cat mewed. "You cannot say that Birdstar!" the final cat mewed, "this land has been ThunderClan's for seasons!" "Somehow, WindClan knew that we are weak, Falconflight," Birdstar surmised. "A-are you saying that there could be a spy in the midst of our ranks, Birdstar?" Palefur timidly questioned. Falconflight stopped licking his tortoiseshell pelt and peered over at Birdstar, as Palefur asked the question that they had all been thinking of. "To tell you the truth, Palefur, I don't know, there very well may be one," Birdstar answered. The white she-cat, Palefur, flicked her tail nervously back and forth, looking around her, as if a fox was hiding in the bushes. "That's why I brought you here, you two are the only cats that I feel that I can trust in the Clan," Birdstar explained, with a serious look in her eyes. "Thank you Birdstar, we're honored, but can you not trust Volefang, your deputy?" Falconflight questioned. "Or Shrewstripe, your medicine cat," Palefur added. Birdstar shook her head, "I don't know, call it intuition, but something is telling me that I can trust you two." "Why me?" Palefur asked, " I'm nursing kits!" "Yes," Birdstar surmised, "Winterkit and Rushkit will be wonderful additions to the Clan." The old leader closed her eyes, thinking of some distant thought. "You and Falconflight get back to camp now, and tell no-cat of this," Birdstar quietly mewed, "I need some time to gather my thoughts" The two cats nodded and silently crept back throught the shadows. Chapter One - Palefur "Mother!" Winterkit exclaimed, scampering around the nursery ttrying to get away from Palefur, whom was trying to groom Winterkit's pelt. "Be quiet," Palefur mewed gently, "and come here, Petalwing's kits are still sleeping." Palefur watched as Rushkit sat there, his tail moving rapidly back and forth. "I'll tell you what," she whispered, "Would you like to go outside?" "Yes!" both of the kits chorused. Palefur led them outside and found a patch of sun to lie in. She watched Winterkit and Rushkit play moss-ball, and found herself becoming drowsy. She stood up and padded around camp, what she really wanted was to go on a patrol, maybe when Petalwing awoke she'd ask her to watch the kits for a while. She could hear pawsteps pound on the forest floor and she knew that a patrol was returning. She watched as Mintwhisker, Darkwater and Flightskip returned from a border patrol. Palefur had never liked Darkwater, and she was worried, there were rumors that Darkwater was expecting kits. She wondered how Darkwater would react around kits. "Palefur!" she heard Darkwater call, she turned her head and cast a questioning glance towards Mintwhisker, before padding over to see what Darkwater wanted. "Did you hear?" Darkwater asked, and then, before Palefur could reply she blurted out, "I'm having Leafstep's kits!" "Good for you!" Palefur responded, though she was thinking, How can any tom in his right mind put up with this she-cat? "Thanks," Darkwater mewed, "I guess I'll be moving in with you and Petalwing soon." Palefur nodded, not letting anything out with her expression. More Coming Soon! Chapter Two - Falconflight Chapter Three - Snowstorm Chapter Four - Palefur Chapter Five - Vulturepaw Chapter Six - Falconflight Chapter Seven - Vulturepaw Chapter Eight - Palefur Chapter Nine - Snowstorm Chapter Ten - Falconflight Category:Ducksplash's Pages Category:Fanfiction